


OTP Questions Challenge (trustedpartnershipping)

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Pokemon, SatoGlad, Trustedpartnershipping, and decided to compile a list of questions to answer, i saw this on tumblr, mentions of jellowshipping, otp, otp questions challenge, so have this lmao, this is lame i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: me after reading some OTP question challenges on tumblr: what if i compile a bunch of different lists and answer themthis work:me: welp—basically just me answering a bunch of questions with trustedpartnershipping because why not
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 28





	OTP Questions Challenge (trustedpartnershipping)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i really had to do this LMAO read if you want and if u disagree with any of my answers comment so i can see and debate over it 😎

| which one cried during a disney movie?

both!! ash weeps tho while gladion covers his face bc  _ no i am not crying there’s just dust i swear _

| who put a fork in the microwave?

ASH 100%

| who does the silly hands-over-eyes ‘guess who!’ thing?

ash!! gladion rolls his eyes but he secretly loves it

| who puts their cold hands/feet on their partner?

gladion LMAO ash is a human heater

| who had that embarrassing Reality TV phase?

both of them would totally binge it together

| who laughs more during sex?

im leaning towards ash? gladion is just embarrassed half the time so that’s probably what makes it funnier

| which one hogs the blanket?

ash. definitely ash

| which one cuts the other’s hair?

gladion cuts ash’s! one, ash has floofy hair that cannot be maintained. two, god forbid anyone gets near gladion’s hair

| which one makes coffee for the other every morning?

ash bc gladion thrives off caffeine without a doubt

| which one picks up the pizza?

mm this could go either way!

| which one likes their music on full volume?

i don’t think either of them does it? but if i had to pick then probably ash lol

| which one complains about the crumbs on the bed?

gladion for SURE

| which one sings and which one plays the music?

i think they’re more of a karaoke couple tbh HAHA

\ which one proposes?!?!?!

omg okay i’ve always imagined that gladion would try to propose but he gets so flustered and hesitant and ash KNOWS but he lets glads try. then one day ash just plucks the ring from gladion’s hand and proposes instead and gladion’s just like (*////▽////*) but he can’t be mad so they get married and it’s very gay yeah

| who loves to be held by the other?

gladion won’t admit it but he CRAVES physical contact. ash gives it to him happily LOL

| how do they flirt with one another?

ash would just compliment gladion continuously bc he’s a ray of sunshine and a pure adorable boy and he loves expressing his admiration. gladion flirts with more of actions? like taking ash on long walks or getting him food,, just spoiling ash in general > <

| if they each had to describe their relationship in one word, what would it be?

both of them looking at each other while simultaneously screaming: GAY!!!

| who asks the other how to spell a word?

ash LMAO gladion was raised in a fancy ass mansion and his mum is LUSAMINE he would def be the smarter of the two. also ash can be plain dumb sometimes (cough, not recognising team rocket EVERY SINGLE TIME cough)

| who loves to have the other rest their head on their chest?

ash bc when gladion gets soft and cuddly ash just MELTS

| how do they react when they’re told they have a grandchild?

ash: omg yay! let’s get them a pokémon right after they’re born!!

gladion: excuse mew h a t

| if they had to choose between going to a party and staying in, which would they choose?

probably staying in but i think there would be times where ash drags gladion’s butt out and tells him to  _ socialise for once in your life damn it glads _

| who makes funny faces to make the other laugh?

ash! he loves cheering gladion up :)

| who shows the other new music?

ash cause that boy has no filter with the things he likes and will show them to the whole world LMAO

| who puts their hand on their partner’s knee when driving?

mm i would go with gladion!

| who is the early bird/night owl?

oh dear ash is always up at the CRACK OF DAWN he’ll be awake and running with his pokémon and training while gladion sleeps in with rowlet LMAO (rare occasions when ash sleeps in for like holidays or school oop).

i can imagine that gladion, umbreon and lycanroc (both evolved at night, remember!) probably stay up and chill

| who’s the big spoon/little spoon?

gladion: i’m the knife

ash: he’s the little spoon <3

| who wakes the other up with kisses?

ash bc he’s the early bird and will do anything to get gladion up so he can showcase his affection for the edgelord uwu 

| who usually has nightmares?

i think both of them do. gladion bc he’s got that Angsty Backstory™ and ash,,,, the boy has been through some shit

| who would have really deep emotional thoughts in the middle of the night?

i like to imagine both of them on the beach having deep 3am thoughts and pondering over them together LMAO

| who sweats the small stuff?

definitely not gladion ‘i-am-not-worried-about-ash-scraping-his-knee-shut-up’ aether 

| who likes sour stuff and who likes sweet stuff?

i’d say they both have a sweet tooth!

| who likes horror movies and who likes romance movies?

gladion’s the type to pretend he likes horror movies but stares at the corner of the screen half the time. the only time he likes them are when ash presses himself against him for comfort. but anyway ash just screams.

other than that, both of them are totally romance types HAHA

| who is smol/who is tol? 

omg ash is a SMOL BEAN gladion’s like super lanky and would 100% tease ash about his height

| who is considered the scaredy cat?

both of them. it’s hilarious watching one jump onto the other while both of them scream B)

| who kills the spiders?

neither bc killing animals is essentially killing pokémon in their world rip

| who’s scared of the dark?

i think ash would’ve been (as a kid)

| who’s scared of thunderstorms?

well. ash owns a pikachu which is a literal mini thunderstorm so definitely not him

maybe child gladion? but i think lillie would’ve been more afraid haha

| who works/who stays at home?

i can’t see either of them working LOL but in those AUs where gladion takes over lusamine as aether president? ig i could see him working while ash plays with all the pokémon in the conservation area and occasionally going to  ~~ distract ~~ visit gladion at his office 

| who’s the cat person and who’s the dog person?

i mean. ash has lycanroc and torracat (i still can’t see it as an incineroar oof). gladion has lycanroc too and umbreon gives me feline vibes. so they both refuse to choose when asked LOL

| who loves to call the other one cute names?

ash bc he loves watching gladion get flustered over the simplest things like ‘babe’ and ‘love’ hehe

| who’s the dom and who’s the sub?

mmmm this is hard but i’d lean towards gladion as sub and ash as dom,,, maybe they’d switch tho!

| who goes all out for Valentines Day?

GLADION FOR SURE! his family is rich so he’d definitely spend hundreds of dollars on ash (totally not encouraged by lusamine LOL). ash would probably be less materialistic with his gifts! but the best gift from either ends up with kissing each other anyway so  😎

| who asks the other out on their first date?

i’m leaning towards ash cause i can totally see him blurting ‘WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME’ out of nowhere. and gladion would be STUNNED and they’re just,,, stupid gay boys 

| who’s the talker and who’s the listener?

i’d say mainly ash talks and gladion listens but gladion would share his problems too bc ash is one of the only people he fully trusts and it’s super sweet 

| who wears the other’s clothes?

ash would totally steal gladion’s hoodie all the time. ALL the time. gladion steals his cap in retaliation LOL

| who eats more junk food?

probably ash? that boy eats anything

| who takes longer showers?

gladion!! only because ash is super speedy at pretty much anything — gladion doesn’t get how he does it

| who’s the bookworm?

definitely gladion

| who’s the better cook?

also gladion! rmb that episode where ash tries to cook? yep. 

| who likes long walks on the beach?

both! being on the beach under a starry night sky is TOTALLY their thing you can’t change my mind XD

| who’s the most affectionate?

ash mainly but in private gladion can be super affectionate too

| which one wears the ‘if lost, return to __’ and who wears the ‘i’m __’ shirt?

‘if lost return to gladion’ ‘i’m gladion’ ash gets side tracked and runs off WAY too easily so duh

| who goes overboard on the holidays?

ash bc he’s a hyperactive rockruff like,, am i wrong

| height difference?

as mentioned earlier, gladion is TALL,, ash is the smol bean

| who likes to star gaze?

i’d say both of them! (i mean, how many times in sun and moon have we seen ash stop to admire the alolan sky? LOL)

| who buys cereal for the toy inside?

omg ash for sure. gladion rolls his eyes but then he buys twenty boxes and digs out the toys for ash LMAO

| who’s the fun parent/who’s the responsible parent?

fun parent = ash

responsible parent = gladion (SOMEONE’S gotta keep the idiots in check)

| who’s the neat freak?

i don’t think either of them are neat enough to be considered neat freaks? but gladion more than ash definitely 

| who wins stuffed animals for the other at carnivals?

gladion!! he’s the type who can’t watch ash get dejected so once ash fails he’s like sTEP ASIDE. and then he aces the game and gives the stuffed toy to his very happy and very in love boyfriend

| who’s active/who’s lazy?

active is ash. ash has to drag gladion’s ass out for training sessions LMAO esp in the morning

| who’s most likely to get drunk?

both of them probably

| who has the more complex starbucks order?

gladion!! he’s detailed about everything and starbucks is no exception

| who loses stuff more?

oh. oh no. ash. 

| who drives?

gladion LOL ash would probably crash the car bc he got distracted by a pokémon that ran past or something

| who’s the hopeless romantic?

both of them are stupidly in love and stupidly romantic you can’t change my mind. they’re so sweet it’ll give you diabetes 

| who paints their nails?

gladion

| who wants to name their child after a dragon?

ash: let’s name our children garchomp and noivern!!

gladion, red faced from the sudden declaration: WHAT

| do they like to do couple challenges?

gladion pretends he hates it but ash begs him to do it and he ‘reluctantly’ agrees. also they ace every challenge and their biggest rivals are mallow and lillie (yes, i’m adding jellowshipping bc why not)

| who gets them out of a speeding ticket?

both of them can do it. i mean, ash is the freaking alolan champion so that’s probably gonna get him SOMETHING. and gladion’s mum is the president of aether foundation so that’s probably giving him an advantage somehow. 

though let’s just pretend neither of them speed XD

| who still has the first gift the other gave to them?

both of them do! 

| who laughs at their own joke and who deadpans the joke?

ash can’t tell a joke to save his LIFE. gladion would totally mutter something really funny that only ash would be able to hear. then ash would CRACK UP while gladion stares straight ahead with a poker face. everyone always wonders what’s wrong with ash when that happens 

| what movies do they watch together?

i can see them going on a disney marathon. definitely disney 

| who do they go on a double date with?

mallow and lillie!! ash and mallow tease the blonde siblings together hehe

| who’s most likely to call their partner ‘dude’?

i don’t think either of them would tbh

| most common argument?

“you’re the better battler.”

“no, YOU are!”

“no i’m not! i’m nothing compared to you.”

“SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I’LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!!!!!!”

| who apologises first?

they’d probably argue for like five minutes and turn away but then both of them apologise profusely bc they’re babeys who love each other too much

| favourite activity to do together?

ig battling! or just hanging out tgt haha

| who’s most likely to carry each other?

ash carries gladion bridal style (cough, when gladion fell off noivern and ash caught him, COUGH)

| nicknames?

ash calls gladion a BUNCH of nicknames there’s no stopping him (glads, glady, edgelord, blondie-)

also when gladion’s mad he calls ash by his last name aka ketchum and ash retaliates with aether and it’s just them yelling each other’s last names stupidly for a whole hour

| who worries about the other most?

gladion. ash has zero concern for his personal safety (lumiose tower ahem). also he’s the protagonist so shit happens to him a lot

| who’s the selfie taker and who’s the ‘don’t take a photo i look hideous’ person?

ash’s the selfie taker!

| who teases the other more?

i can see ash whispering to gladion how much he loves him in public or just giving gladion cheek kisses 24/7 while gladion dies of embarrassment. and ash does it on purpose

| who’s embarrassed to take their clothes off in front of the other?

gladion,, he’s a self-conscious baby but it’s okay bc ash showers him with love everytime he gets sad B)

| who initiates kisses?

both!

| who reaches for the other’s hand first?

also both but i think it’ll be more of gladion (he needs to touch his boyfriend somehow)

| who kisses hardest?

i would go with ash,, he seems like the more passionate of the two LOL

| who’s the most ticklish?

GLADION!! GLADION GLADION GLADION!!!!!

| who brings home stray animals they found?

i mean,,, i would say ash but child gladion brought home an eevee (aka umbreon uwu) so he’s no better XD

| who holds the umbrella when sharing?

gladion bc he’s taller!

| which trope fits them the most?

rivals to lovers LMAO get it??

or sunshine boy x grumpy emo!

| favourite canon moment?

when,, ash,,, caught,,,, gladion,,,,,

or maybe them performing the z-moves together during the necrozma arc!

ooh or their final battle in the league hehe

| least favourite canon moment?

i’d say their first meeting cause it felt really awkward and stiff to me but hey, it’s the start of their wonderful relationship XD

| favourite aspect of their relationship/dynamic?

that they’re always trying to impress each other,, it just makes me !!! <3 i love how they want to be a worthy rival to the other it’s super sweet to me haha

| who stays up later?

gladion 

| who’s most likely to accidentally lock themselves out of the house?

ASH LMAO

| who would slide down the hall in their socks?

ash! pikachu does it with him and they eventually manage to convince gladion to race with them after they’ve roped silvally in

| who likes hot weather and who likes cold weather?

gladion — cold for sure. imagine wearing his hoodie in sweltering hot weather. yikes

ash would be both bc he’s travelled a lot so he probably doesn’t mind either!

| who pulls the other closer when sleeping? 

ash :’) adorable dorks

| how do they hype one another up?

honestly ash would get excited about almost anything and gladion gets excited when ash is excited so,,,

| when one of them gets a new outfit, how does the other one react?

i can imagine ash showing gladion the outfits he’s worn in each region and gladion rating them all LOL (he rates them all 10/10 anyway bc his boyfriend looks good in anything come on)

| who tries to jump scare the other and who always knows when it’s happening?

ash attempts the jump scares 

| how do they cheer each other up on a bad day?

i can see either of them peppering the other with little kisses hehe

| who runs up to their partner for a hug and who stands there waiting with open arms?

ash runs, gladion waits

| what small quirks do they love about each other?

gladion — bites his lips when he’s focused

ash — when he gets nervous he tugs his cap down a lot and gladion finds it adorable XD

| which half says ‘i’m at soup’ and which half says ‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE AT  _ SOUP?!?! _ ’

LMAO definitely ash and then gladion


End file.
